Tsuki no Rose
by DarkTsuki0
Summary: Its another senior year for Jasper in Forks Hight. Along there is two new transfer students this new school year, Amaya and Klaus Waltson  twins . Although this Amaya brings sad memories to Jasper as this Amaya reminds him of his Amaya back in late 1850's
1. Prologue

**Tsuki no Rose **

Prologue

After approximately 400 years roaming in this life style of mine, I never knew that I would be able to see a mortal face twice in different time periods. Although he is not a mortal anymore in this time period. He was turned into a vampire, a vampire carving for my cursed blood, but I can see that he is fighting his hunger, resisting for my blood that is calling his name. I want to be by his side, but I don't want to be burden to him.

"You know what I feel for you, and I don't you want close to me… I'm not worth it," I said to him as I tried in vain to hide my true feelings that I have for him.

"You're wrong, you know I can feel what you are feeling and you are worth it," he replied with does dazzling eyes looking right at me.


	2. Ch1: A New School, A New Life Style

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own The Twilight Saga nor Vampire Knight. The Twilight Saga's characters belong with Stephenie and the Vampire Knight's characters belong with Matsuri Hino. **

Chapter 1:

A New School, A New Life Style

? POV

Our plane has finally landed on the airport of Port Angels, Washington. Although this wasn't our new "home", our new place of living for this "new life" style would be at Forks, Washington, and the coldest and wettest place to live in… great.

"Do we really have to go to Forks?" asked an annoyed ball of messy black hair with scarlet eyes peeking in every person we pass by to.

"Yes, we _have _to. So stop complaining and act normal you dumb-ass," I replied, "for once in a life time, Klaus."

"Yeah, yeah, what ever you say sis. Hmm, I sometimes wonder is you are even my twin sister, Amaya," said Klaus putting on a wondering face.

"Ha, ha. How funny I was just thinking the same thing, my dear Klaus," I glared at him.

Then we left the airport, laughing, and then we hit the road and drove to Forks. We finally stop at the new house that we bought that lay in between the forest and the small town. We settle in right away, and then we enroll at Forks High School two weeks later. We start next Monday for the start of a new fall semester, "senior year".

"Well this may not be bad at all; it's a new school year, so we may not be the big commotion for the kids" pointed out my brother, wail he drive the black mustang to our way to school. I just sat on the passenger seat, just staring at the window.

"Hmm, who knows and who cares," I replied lazily, as I saw my red short hair, my pale face, and my sky blue eyes reflecting right back at me.

When we arrive at the high school, every body on the campus just stared at us! I guess it didn't matter if it was the first day of school after all. I can tell they would easily distinguish the new people in this small town, than from freshmen newbie's from the school.

"Just great! What we just needed, attention from this stupid high school students. It's pissing me off all ready!" I murmur to my brother annoyed, as we walk in the hallways.

"Hey, this was your idea. Oh and by the way we are also _high school students_ now, so stop insulting your self, its so sadistic" reply Klaus.

"Oh, shut the hell up," I punch him "lightly" on the arm, ass we headed to our classes.

? POV

Another year of high school, oh well at least this is my senior year… again. A new start of high school, a new start to resist the call, the smell of the blood of everybody in the campus. I'm kind off getting the hang of it, well maybe it is because I hold my breath most of the time, but it is lease and lease every time though.

Like it is accustomed everybody look at us, my "brother", my "sister" , and me. Although Edward is not my real brother and Alice is not my real sister. We where "adopted", along with Rosalie and Emmett, by Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. But in reality we use this as a cover for the humans. We are vampires, well "vegetarian" vampires in matter of fact, we feed on animal's blood.

"Hey!" said a brunet, brown eyed girl that came up to us, the only human that knew our little secret about us, Bella.

"Hey," reply Edward as he put his arms around her waist and hug her, and then kiss her gently, " Hmm, I'm hearing a lot of comments of the commotion of two new transfer students."

"You heard or read?" teased Bella, knowing that Edward read other people's mind, well except for hers.

"That's weird I didn't saw any of this coming up. I didn't know we where going to have transfer students in the new school year," said Alice, who can see the future, but its weird that she didn't see this two new students coming.

"We should get going, classes are going to start and we may have them in some of our classes, right?" suggested Bella, looking up to Edward.

"Yeah, we may have them in one of our classes, from what I heard, they are seniors also," reply Edward.

From there we head it to our classes waiting forward to meet this new transfer students. I must be ready and get I hold of my self with all this sent of -

"Hey Jasper," interrupted Alice, " Everything will go well, you'll be okay."

I hope so, but Alice has all ready foreseen that.

I hope you guys like the first chapter. Please leave me a comment, a suggestion, tips, anything plz. Thank you! =]


	3. Ch2: First Day of Classes

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own The Twilight Saga nor Vampire Knight. The Twilight Saga's characters belong to Stephenie and the Vampire Knight's characters belong to Matsuri Hino. **

Chapter 2:

First Day of Classes

**Amaya's POV **

I was happy that I got stuck at least with my brother for our first two classes, math and reading. On both of our classes, the teachers went over the class rules and what we are going to be doing in the classes….boring! In the end of our second period English class, we notice that a brunet, brown eyed girl was looking to our direction every time, ever seen last period.

"There she goes again, she peeks out to look at us, and then turn away," said my brother lazily, with his head resting on one hand.

"At least she not talking about us like the rest of the guys," I reply, also in the same posture of Klaus.

"That because she has no one to talk to in this class like in math class."

"True, true… damn we are so bored that our topic is about this girl, how lame…"

"That's it !" Klaus got a piece of paper, smash it to a ball and throw it to the back of the girl's head.

She turn around with a confuse face.

"Hey, come here with us!" Klaus wave at her, to our direction.

It was a miracle that she really listen to us and started to walk to our little corner.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hiss to my brother annoyed.

"I'm bored and beside, it doesn't hurt to make new friends," answer Klaus.

"What ever…" I lean back on seat.

"Um… hey," the girl say when she arrive at our corner and sat in front of us, still confuse.

Klaus smile and said, " Hey my name is Klaus and this is my twin sister, Amaya," he point at me.

"Hey," I wave my hand lazily.

"Hey," she reply shyly at me.

"We were seeing that every body has some one to talk to, well except for you, so we wore thinking that should join us so you won't look so lonely," say Klaus cheerfully, "Right sis?"

"Don't speak in plural, it was all your idea," I turn to my brother.

"Hmm," Klaus glare at me, "Anyways, you must be, umm…oh yeah, Isabella Swan, right?"

"Bella, just Bella," clear Isabella… I mean Bella.

"So, Bella, have you been living here in Forks ever since you were born?" ask the idiot of my brother, of course she has been living here seen she was born, like the rest of this brats in this school.

"No, I move back to Forks last semester, I have been leaving at Phoenix for years", reply Bella, I guess I was wrong then.

"Oh, that cool," smile Klaus, "I bet you miss the nice warming sun."

"Yeah, I do, I don't like cold, wet, places," she reply.

"So why you move here?"

"My mom got remarried and I wanted them to give them some space, so I move here whit my dad"

"Oh, that explain everything."

"So what brought you guys here?"

"Oh, we move from Presque, Main. Our parents had to move to Port Angels due to military issue. But they like it here for some reason," he eyed on me, "So we got enroll here in school, wail are parents work over there in Ports'."

"Wow from the Northeast all the way to the end of the West Coast."

"Yeah it was a drastic change."

"Hmm so you are from the Arizona?" I ask Bella.

"Yeah," she replied.

"We had been at South once, a very long time ago," I smile quietly.

"Which part of the South?" ask Bella.

"Texas," then the bell finally ring.

**Jasper's POV**

Classes went smoothing for now, we all meet at the same table at the cafeteria. Their was Edward, Alice, and John (Alice's boyfriend, who is also a vegetarian vampire, but lives by himself). Then Bella finally show up.

"Hey," saluted Bella, sitting next to Edward.

I admire Edward how he holds control over his blood thirst, and John he is new to our vegetarian habit, and he has no trouble to handling his blood thirst. Along they both have found their soul mate and are with them. Wail I had lost mine a long time ago, I will never for give myself for what I did to her.

"So Bella how was your first two classes?" ask John, hugging Alice tins shoulders.

"It was okay, oh yeah at my reading class I met the two new transfer students, they are twins in matter of fact," reply Bella.

"What are their names?" ask John.

"Klaus and Amaya Waltson," she respond.

'Amaya!' that name stung me, reopening a big hole in my chest.

Edward turn looking at me in confusion, 'is nothing to worry about,' I told him mentally.

"That weird I still haven't see them in any of my visions, especially not talking to you!" say Alice all confuse and worry.

"Oh, look there they come," said Bella pointing at cafeteria doors.

The first twin, the male one, he was tall and slim kind of muscular, messy black hair, scarlet eyes, kind off pale but with a light peach color on his skin. He was wearing black skinning jeans, black shirt, red shoes and jacket, and he look kind off cheerful. Then I saw the second twin, if I had a heart it would be beating like the heart of a rat, when I saw her face.

I felt that I was back in time, when I was still human.

' I was to my home town, everybody around me were happy to see me, as if our Texas wasn't at war. I walked straight forward to a small house, in front of me a girl facing her back at me, she was wearing a white campus dress and wearing a straw hat that cover her hair. She was cleaning the windows.

'I cover her eyes and whisper, "Guess who?"

' "Hmm, lets see…by any chance you have honey blond hair and gorgeousness green eyes. Oh and is married with someone called Amaya?" she said with that sweet musical voice of her.

' "Yes, you are in the right path," I smile cheerfully.

' Then you're no other than my Jasper Whitlock," she remove my hands gently and turned around towards me, letting me see her curly raven black that surrounds that beautiful almost pale peptic face down to her shoulders, with does two crystal blue sky eyes looking straight at me. But it was her radiant smile that took my breath away, it was like every time I look at her I forget how to breathe every time a look at her.

' "Amaya," I said after I remember how to breathe again. I rapped my arms around her small back and kiss her on the lips.

' I started to caress her beautiful face after our lips parted from each other. Then she lay her gentle hand at one side of my face, smile sadly and ask, " I have miss you so much Jazz, when will the war end?"

' " I don't know, but when this war is over I'm going to spend all my time to you and start forming a big family and -" then I just got excited and start kissing her all over her face, " have three girls-and three boys- and then-"

' "Okay- okay- I - get the massage," she giggle, then give me a peck on my lips, "Slow down there solder."

' "Its that when I'm with you I lose control and I love you more every time I see you!" I lift her up and spin her around and reach up to kiss sweet lips of my Amaya's '

This Amaya was different from my Amaya except for the short red hair, and instead of a dress she's wearing white/grey skinny jeans, a red shirt, red shoes, and a short white jean jacket. Her eyes are the same crystal blue sky ones from my Amaya, along with the whole face of her, except that this Amaya didn't smile.

Then I notice Edward looking confuse and concern for me, he probably saw that small flashback of my Amaya and me together. ' I explain later,' Edward nodded.

"So those are the twins that are causing a big of a commotion all over the school, eh?" eyed John.

" I like the girl's dress style, it looks good on her. What was her name again?" ask Alice.

"Amaya…" then I added, " and the guy's name is Klaus, right?"

"Yeah, your right" reply Bella.

I saw her in disbelief as she headed to the line to get the food. I feel that the whole in my chest got more deeper. She not only share the same name, but also the same face, I can not believe that this is happening to me.

**Amaya's** **POV**

"Everybody is looking and talking about us again," whisper my brother.

" I know that and it is pissing me off!" I hiss between my teeth's.

"Yeah, it is getting to me too," respond Klaus, "Hmm, the food doesn't look nor small bad."

"Yeah, that's a first," I reply… I guess.

"Hmm where should we sit?" wonder Klaus looking at the tables holding his tray.

"I don't know and I don't care," I walk up to him, holding my tray in one hand and grab my juicy green apple and bite it.

"What about those tables over there" he pointed out to the far corner of the cafeteria.

"Okay," I reply and follow him to the tables.

After we finish eating our lunch, we were going to talk about our 'job' but we where interrupted…

"Hey," pop-up a pixel girl, beside her was Bella.

"Hey," we reply dryly.

"Hello my name is Alice Cullen, I'm Bella's friend, and I was just wondering if you guys want to sit with us," invited Alice.

"Umm-" I was about to say no but…

"Yeah, we would love to!" said Klaus with that cheerful face of his, I ssooo really want to punch that face of his with my fist!

"Great-" she reply with a smile, but cut with a big "NO!" that came from her table.

When I look up to see who yelled, I barely got a glimpse of the back of his white jacket and his blond hair, since he ran in inhuman speed. From a human eye, they probably thought he just went poof.

"Um, finally a commotion that doesn't have to do about us!" joke Klaus as he walk to the table where Bella and Alice came from. The rest of us just follow him like what the hell just happen… or that just me?

"Go ahead and sit down," gesture Alice.

"Hello," stand up a pale guy, pale as Alice, " I'm Edward Cullen , Alice's brother," then he gesture to the pale black hair guy that still sat at table grinning, " and this is John Luke, Alice's boyfriend."

"Hey," wave John cheerfully.

"Umm, Alice, I will be right back, I am going to check on Jasper," said Edward.

I gasp when he said that name, I totally forgot how to breathe for a second but recover quickly.

Edward look trouble at me for moment, then left us. We all sit at he table and started talking. Alice was awesome to talk with, especially about fashion and style. John was also cool to talk with, Klaus got a heck of a time talking with him. And Bella was also cool to hang out with , we talk about multiple of things/topics. Unfortunately the bell rang, luckily I have Alice for my technology class in my next period and I have Bella on my last class for the day, P.E her least favorite class. This first day of school isn't going that bad after all.

I hope you guys like the chapter. Please leave me a comment, a suggestion, tips, anything plz. Thank you! =]


	4. Ch3: Guilt

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT own The Twilight Saga nor Vampire Knight. The Twilight Saga's characters belong with Stephenie and the Vampire Knight's characters belong with Matsuri Hino. **

Chapter 3:

Jasper's POV

What was Alice thinking! Inviting her to come to our table, I'm not ready to face her!

"Why not?" it was Edward who found here in the forest, mostly likely with his mind reader.

"Because off the guilt I feel every time I think about her, now that I see this girl who shares the same face, that guilt grows worst," then I sigh, "And beside the Amaya I knew had the last name of Jones… and then it was change to Whitlock. This Amaya goes by the last name of Waltson and have a twin bother!"

"What guilt? It could be that life is giving you a second chance to be with her."

"Hmp! A second chance or a punishment…"

"?"

"Don't tell me that you didn't smell her- them. Their sweet blood, their aroma. It is the same form the Amaya I knew back then."

"Yes, I did smell them and they do smell kind of sweet, but how you know that this smell is the same from the past?"

"You tell me. You're with the mind reading"

"I'm trying to have a normal conversation with my brother, without reading your thoughts," he said with a crocket smile.

I just chuckle, " It would be better to see the imagery of the past then just hearing me talking about it…"

' It was a cold night. The moon and the starts shine its brightest against the pitch black sky. But my new eyes where more focus on my new prey, who looked more beautiful than the night itself, my Amaya.

'I just came back from another battle with Maria and the other vampires. After another bloody battle, I notice that we were at my old home town. So I walked away for a bit till I ended up at the small house of Amaya and mine. I saw through the window, she was cooking something on the fireplace and even when she had her back facing me, I could tell that she was chopping something. Humming a lullaby wail doing all of this.

' But I didn't put attention to my maiden's humming nor the smell of her cooking. I put attention for what I desire now more than ever, her rich sweet elixir blood running through her veins. I could only notice and care for her sweet aroma and blood that was intoxicating that I could not bear to even go apart with it. It was calling me, I've never smelled such tantalizing blood. I doubt I would be able to fight it, even if it was about my Amaya.

'Half-curved by thirst and the bitter sweet aroma, my vampire instinct took hold of both my mind and body. My body crouched and my eyes stalked my new prey, and before I could stop my self to reflect that it was _my Amaya_ that I was going to attack. I had already leaped through the window to run after her blood.

'It look like that she had no clue, but I was wrong. When I was running directly at her. She turned around with a knife on her hand aiming directly on the side of my neck, in a unhuman speed. But I was faster, so I grab hold of her wrist on time before she strike me with the knife. Wail with my other hand I grab her neck and slam her down to the table till it broke in half.

'"AARRRRGGGHHHHH!" she scream with anger from all that was happening. Then I grab hold of her wrist with all of my strength till I broke all the bones of her wrist. She let go of the knife follow up with another scream but full of agony. Then without a second to waste, I lean down till my lips touch her smooth skin of her neck. I smiled into her neck when I heard her gasp and then with her well free hand she punch me at my jaw and break it! It drove me angry that I pick her up by the color and throw her to the floor next to the fire place. Wail my jaw go back to into its place.

'Then I leaped on top of her, rap her around my left arm. I notice that her sky blue eyes were looking straight at me full of tears. I could feel a different kind of emotions that flow around her, sadness, confusion, and fear.

'"Sshhh…" I put my finger to her lips to quite her down, then I trace my fingers to her jaw to her neck that carry the bitter sweet blood running through her veins. I lean down once more with my lips and bite her.

'Then all too soon, she fell silent as I took the last drop of her warm rich delicate blood. She fell limp from my arms, but something pulled me back and made me look down at my prey… at my wife. I have killed my love, a peace of my self, my Amaya. I was then shock when I saw her fingers twitched and she gasped desperately only to find her last piece of air crushed to smithereens. She looked up at me one more time with sad, confused eyes, her hauntingly beautiful crystal clear blue-sky eyes looking through my now dead soul.

'Then she die on my arms. I couldn't hear her strange fluttering heart beat anymore. When I realize what I had done, I clutched at the spot angrily. I had just killed my wife, my only reason to live. I could now feel the impossible hot tears flowing through my cheeks, as I scream in agony, holding her tightly to my harden chest.

'Then I heard Maria calling me. I lay down the cold body of my dead wife on the floor next to me and took one last look at my Amaya. Before I left , I couldn't help it but to feel as I walk away that I left something behind along with my Amaya…'

"Now it's all clear to me," said Edward, "Now I understand why you don't want to confront her, but you can't hide from her forever. She is not the same person from the past. She maybe 'reborn' from the Amaya of the past, but I doubt that she remember her 'past life'."

"I don't believe on the reborn stuff, Edward," I said, "You should already know that by now."

"I know, but we may never know," replied Edward, "Lets go back to school so can at least attend our last class of the day. Carlisle and Esme will be more mad if we didn't attend school all day."

I just chuckle at Edward's statement.

Who knows, maybe Edward is right. Life could probably be giving me a second chance with Amaya. I should probably leave behind my fears and nightmares, and try again.

I know it has been like forever seen I posted the last time. Leave me a comment, a suggestion, tips, anything plz. Thank you! =]


End file.
